


It's Fantastic

by riskyrevenge



Category: Electronic Dance Music RPF
Genre: Duet, M/M, Road Trips, Singing, don't even try to tell me porter doesn't like aqua that kid plays too much ddr to not like aqua, pop music brings people together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 20:58:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3223226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riskyrevenge/pseuds/riskyrevenge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porter and Hugo take a road trip and Porter's taste in music is eclectic, to say the least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Fantastic

Hugo has no idea what possessed him to get into a car with Porter when he knew the trip would be eight hours long. But he’s here, and he’s being treated to a cornucopia of madness via Porter’s ipod, which is connected to the car’s stereo. They’ve been on the road for almost two hours. Hugo is gradually becoming genuinely concerned for Porter’s well-being.

They’ve listened to a multitude of things, but Porter’s taste can sometimes be… erratic. 

But Hugo doesn’t quite understand how much trouble he’s in until some soft synth notes bleed through the sound system and Porter’s face lights up.

Porter whips his head to the side to look at Hugo, and Hugo’s about to chastise him for not looking at the road. He never gets the chance because an enthusiastic, low pitched voice cuts him off with, “Hiya Barbie!” 

Porter responds in unison with the music, “Hi Ken!” He’s still looking at Hugo with a manic grin on his face.

“Wanna go for a ride?” the speakers ask.

Porter (and Barbie) respond, “Sure Ken!” 

“Jump in!”

Hugo’s full-fledged staring in horror at Porter whilst the latter starts belting out an enthusiastic rendition of “Barbie Girl” along with the music, complete with a falsetto Barbie voice.

Porter actually has the nerve, the _audacity_ , to wink at Hugo as he sings the line “undress me everywhere,” and Hugo turns to stare out the windshield, pointedly attempting to ignore Porter, his mouth still frozen open in an expression of disbelief and horror.

Porter whips his head toward Hugo when the male singer comes in with “Come on Barbie, let’s go party.” He goes back to singing Barbie’s part, and when Ken comes in again he shouts over the music (which has somehow gotten cranked to an absurd volume), “Hugo, I know you know the words, and I’m going to keep replaying this until you duet with me!”

Hugo looks at him, bewildered, and Porter takes that as an agreement to the terms he’s just stated. He starts the song over.

Hugo’s not fast enough to catch the “Hiya Barbie!” line, but he mutters along with, “Wanna go for a ride? Jump in!” Porter wags his finger in time with the music and says in a sing-song voice, “I can’t hear youuuu.”

Hugo rolls his eyes just to get it out of his system before making a show of puffing his chest out and putting on a fake deep voice, “Come on Barbie let’s go party!”

Porter laughs through his next lines and Hugo, dumb as the entire situation is, is in too deep to stop now. “You’re my doll, rock and roll, feel the glamour in pink - kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky.” He raises his eyebrows suggestively at Porter during the last line which prompts a dramatic, scandalized expression.

Then Porter decides to start dancing. Well, dancing as much as he can without running them off the road. He starts doing different hand movements to every “ah ah ah yeah” during the chorus, and Hugo plays his macho part as Ken dutifully. They end up dancing in tandem, moving their bodies side to side and forgetting who is doing which part; they’re yelling the lyrics over the music until the end.

Almost breathless, Porter somehow still manages his falsetto for, “Oh, I’m having so much fun!”

Not to be outdone, Hugo uses his macho voice in response, “Well Porter, we’re just getting started!”

Hugo’s not expecting it, and when Porter emphatically says, “Oh I love you Hugo!” in his normal voice, Hugo turns to find Porter looking at him intently, with a small smile. A secret smile. A vulnerable smile. A smile that says, “I can’t believe you just did that but you indulged me and it was perfect.” 

Hugo holds Porter’s hand between the seats for the next hour.

—

[And later, when they’re dueting again on “Candyman”, Hugo gets a supreme sense of satisfaction when he notices Porter blush and avoid his gaze after Hugo sings “bite me, I’m yours”.]

**Author's Note:**

> I was driving from Austin to Houston and listened to nothing but Aqua the whole trip so that's how this happened. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
